With the continuous development of display technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a mainstream display device due to the advantages of rapid response speed, high integration level, low power consumption, etc. An LCD panel generally comprises an array substrate, an opposing substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. In the current mass-produced high-definition (HD) display panels, in order to achieve low power consumption, a deposited resin layer structure is usually adopted to manufacture an array substrate. As the thickness of a resin layer is usually large, the electrical connection between different layers of the array substrate can be affected.